Despedida
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Adiós No te vayas Lo siento Eso no es suficiente...Lo se pésimo summary pero en fin. Mi primer fic de Inuyasha sean piadosos


_Hola, me presento soy Shingryu Inazuma y este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha escrito en un momento de depresion total (bueno no total pero casi). _

_Bueno, los dejo con el fic._

_**Capítulo I:** No llores por mi_

Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. No era mi intención lastimarte. Nunca lo fue. Y sin embargo…Eres mi amiga…y eres especial para mi, no te lo negaré, pero hay algo quq nunca cambiará, eres igual a ella.

Ella, la primera, la unica.

Creo que temí este momento pero tu lo hiciste mas que yo. Ya no queda mas tiempo, me marcho, pero antes…quiero despedirme…pero con la verdad.

_Hay una cosa_

_Que te tengo que decir_

Veo la sorpresa reflejada en tu rostro, tan parecido al suyo, pero no es, nunca lo será. Yo la vi, ayer, cuando tu te fuiste a tu casa unos dias y entonces… la encontré. Hacia tiempo que no la veia pero no habia cambiado… igual que yo.

_Mientras estabas lejos_

_Otra estuvo aquí_

Siempre la misma…fria y arrogante. Sarcastica y cinica. Hermosa. La misma mujer que ame hace 50 años, aquella que nunca olvidé. Perdoname…por ilusionarte a ti.

Te preguntaras por que ahora es diferente, si siempre ha sucedido que la veo y luego ella se marcha… otra vez. Verás…como explicarte, sin herirte…mas.

_Todo paso tan rapido_

_Que ni cuenta me di_

_Que cai en sus brazos_

_Y de ahí no me fui_

Pero no fue ahora Kagome. Fue desde siempre. Yo nunca la olvidé, ni la odié, y nunca, tampoco, _quise _olvidarla. Su recuerdo me mantenia en pie, me hacia fuerte. Podia enfrentar a Naraku por que sabia que era por ella, por mi, por nosotros, por lo que nunca pudo ser…por culpa de él.

Mi culpa fue el haberte dado, sin querer, falsas esperanzas, o tal vez, en el fondo sí quise dartelas, por que me gustaba la forma en la que tus ojos me miraban… con la misma ternura y el mismo cariño que vi en _sus_ ojos años atrás. Por que me gustaba reflejarme en tus ojos y pensar que eran los de ella, sentir, aunque sea por un rato, que aun la tenia a mi lado.

_No te puedo mentir_

_La quiero demasiado_

Y lo supe. Queria estar con ella…donde sea, como sea. Se lo dije y su expresión demostro sorpresa y algo parecido a la alegria brilló en su rostro. Pero rapidamente volvió a ser la misma y, como era de esperarse, me dijo que estaba loco. Mas sin embargo, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reir… esa era mi querida miko, la misma de siempre, la misma…

Le dije que aunque no me dejara acompañarla, yo la seguiría, adonde fuera. ¿Los amigos? Quizás algun dia volvería a verlos… antes de partir con ella hacia el otro mundo. ¿Kagome? Así llegó este momento…el de decirtelo aquí.

_Es difícil esconder_

_Lo que me hace sentir_

-Perdoname, pero me voy…con ella, con la que siempre quise, a la que siempre querré.

Perdoname, nunca quise que tu alieras lastimada. Gracias… por estar conmigo. Solo gracias…amiga.

_Y con estas palabras_

_Yo me voy de aquí_

Vi tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, te vi a ti tratando de detenerme, de decirme algo que hiciera que cambiara de parecer. Pero eso no puede ser, esa decisión ya esta tomada. Me abrazaste y te aferraste a mi negandote a dejarme ir mientras las lagrimas surcaban tu rostro y los sollozos se volvian cada vez mas fuertes. Pero ya es tarde, lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte, no llores, por favor…tu no. Sueltame Kagome y dejame ir, con ella. Lo siento, trata de entenderme, de entender que mi amor no puede ser para ti.

_No llores por mi_

_Deja que me vaya_

_Sin verte sufrir,_

_Sin verte sufrir_

No quiero verte asi, en verdad yo te aprecio. Llegué a quererte mucho…pero no como tu lo deseas, no lo suficiente como para olvidarla.

Dejame ir ahora para acabar con esto d euna vez, por que ya ni sentido tiene. Tu me olvidarás, Kagome, lo haras aunque ahora no lo parezca, aunque ahora duela, eso pasará.

_No llores por mi_

_Otro encontrarás_

_Que te haga feliz_

_Que te haga feliz_

Vuelve, a tu época, a tu casa, a tu lugar. Yo te extrañaré no lo niego, pero estaré con ella y eso ya no lo cambiaré por nada. Vuelve, Kagome, con los que te extrañan. Alli conocerás a alguien, o tal vez ya lo conoces, solo que aun no lo has visto realmente. Alguien que ocupe el lugar que yo no puedo, alguien que me arranque a mi de ti.

Vete, y sé feliz por que si alguien lo merece, esa eres tú, aunque esa felicidad no pueda dártela yo, por que la mia propia esta en otro lado, en otros brazos.

Vete, y que otro te de lo que yo no te daré, por que mi amor y mi vida son de otra persona.

Adiós, Kagome san.

Bueno, eso fue este cap… que depresión por dios. Obviamente todos sabemos que Inuyasha NO es tan maduro pero que va…

Espero que les haya gustado, este cap tiene una continuación ¿si?

Nos vemos, bye.

"_**Y mañana, mañana… ya será un día muy triste, por que el sueño de amor, que teniamos tu y yo, ahora lo has despertado."**_

**Proximo capítulo: _Mañana_**


End file.
